L'accident de balai
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: [OS RWHG]Quand Ron a un accident de balai et qu’Hermione se précipite à SainteMangouste pour lui, les excuses se font bien rapidement. Les rapprochements aussi.


**L'accident de balai.**

_**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_**Résumé :** Quand Ron a un accident de balai et qu'Hermione se précipite à Sainte-Mangouste pour lui, les excuses se font bien rapidement. Les rapprochements aussi._

_**Pairing : **Hermione/Ron._

_**Genre : **OS Romance_

_**Rating : **K+_

_Maintenant place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture._

… … … …

« Hermione ! Réponds ! C'est George ! Je sais que t'es là ! Y'a un problème ! S'il te plaît Hermione, réponds… »

Une jeune fille brune lisait un livre et essayait de concentrer malgré la voix de George Weasley qui résonnait dans le répondeur. Elle soupira et se décida à répondre quand elle entendit la voix paniquée du frère de son meilleur ami se briser. Elle se leva rapidement, s'empara du téléphone et demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe George ?

-C'est Ron…

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui ce soir !

-Mais, Hermione… Il vient d'avoir un accident de balai… »

Le combiné échappa des mains d'Hermione… Ron avait eu un accident de balai…

« Hermione ? Hermione ?

-Tu es où George, là ?

-Au magasin, Fred est à Sainte-Mangouste avec maman et Ginny.

-Bon j'vais les rejoindre.

-D'accord, surtout tenez moi au courant !

-Pas de problèmes ! »

Elle raccrocha rapidement, alla troquer sa chemise de nuit contre une tunique et un jeans, sortit de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron, Ginny et Harry et transplana directement à l'hôpital des sorciers. Elle dépassa les quelques personnes qui attendaient à l'accueil et demanda à la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait et qui lisait le dernier numéro de Sorcière-Hebdo :

« Bonsoir, la chambre de Ronald Weasley, s'il vous plaît. »

L'hôtesse d'accueil leva les yeux de son magazine, le posa à côté d'une pile de parchemins et chercha dans la même pile le parchemin qui spécifiait l'entrée de Ron à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Hum… Weasley… Chambre 19 au rez-de-chaussée.

-Merci. »

Hermione partit en courant vers la chambre 19 et arrivée à destination, elle vit Mme Weasley, Ginny et Fred devant la porte qui portait le numéro 19. Ginny, qui vit sa meilleure amie arriver, se précipita sur elle et l'enlaça.

« Comment va ton frère ? » demanda la jolie brune, les larmes aux yeux.

« Le médicomage est en train de l'examiner… Mais on l'a vu, il a l'air d'aller assez bien pour la chute qu'il a fait.

-Combien de mètres ?

-Une trentaine… »

Hermione se laissa aller contre le mur le plus proche, le visage entre les mains. Ginny s'assis à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La rouquine se rendit compte que son amie pleurait.

« Tout est de ma faute… » lâcha-t-elle en pleurant. « On s'est disputés tout à l'heure et je sais que quand il va pas bien, il va voler un peu… Et ce soir, il y avait beaucoup de vent… Il est, il est… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle se remit à pleurer. Mme Weasley, attristée par l'attitude de la meilleure amie de son fils accidenté, la fit se relever et la prit dans ses bras, tel une mère l'aurait fait avec sa fille. Soudain, un jeune homme arriva en courant. C'était Harry.

« George, viens de me… Prévenir… » parvint-il à dire après avoir embrassé Hermione, Mme Weasley et Ginny et serré la main de Fred.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose car le médicomage sortit de la chambre. Les cinq sorciers se précipitèrent sur lui pour avoir des nouvelles, mais celui-ci répliqua, en souriant :

« Monsieur Weasley désire voir Miss Granger. »

Fred, Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que Molly parlait au médicomage qui croyait que Ron voulait voir sa petite-amie et qu'Hermione entra dans la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami et lui sourit. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyait son bras en écharpe, son œil au beurre noir et les dizaines d'égratignures qu'elle pouvait voir sur ses bras et son visage. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, ce qui surprit Ron. Il lui fit un sourire timide et désolé tandis qu'Hermione prit sa main pour la serrer entre les siennes. Il remarqua ses yeux rougis par les larmes mais ne put rien dire car son amie lui avoua :

« J'ai eu si peur…

-Je suis désolé Mione…

-Non, c'est moi qui le suis ! Je n'aurais pas du ressortir l'histoire de Lavande sur le tapis… Tu ne serais pas parti et tu ne serais pas… là. »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de Mione. Ron s'en voulut terriblement alors il la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le releva. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire les yeux dans les yeux. Soudain, Hermione embrassa son ami. (NDA : Ami ? Ben si tous mes amis mecs faisaient ça, moi je veux bien être l'amie de Rupert Grint ! lol D'ailleurs bon anniversaire à lui ! Bon, je reviens à ma fic, excusez-moi pour cette incartade… Ca doit être l'approche de mon anniversaire qui me rend un peu plus chiante que d'habitude… :$) Ron, qui fit surpris au début, n'hésita pas une seconde à lui rendre son baiser et à rendre celui-ci plus fougueux. Doucement, Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron, tout en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal à cause de son bras en écharpe mais le rouquin ne souciait plus que de la jolie brune qui l'embrassait. Quand Hermione mit fin au baiser, elle voulut enlever ses bras de derrière la nuque de Ron mais celui-ci l'attira contre lui avec son bras libre, ce qui la poussa à laisser ses bras où ils étaient. Le jeune accidenté sourit à son amante et fit :

« Hum… Je suppose que tu me pardonnes d'avoir dit que Vicky…

-Viktor.

-Euh non Hermione. Moi c'est Ron !

-Rooo mais tu le fais exprès Ronald Weasley !

-Mmm oui !

-Tsss… »

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air boudeur. Son meilleur ami lui sourit timidement et demanda :

« Tu boudes, Mione ?

-…

-Mione… Tu vas pas bouder à ton Ronnie quand même ? » demanda malicieusement le dénommé 'Ronnie'.

« Mon Ronnie ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Ben, pourquoi pas ? »

Cette phrase fit sourire Hermione. Il la considérait déjà comme sa petite-amie.

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Ron. » lui assura-t-elle en l'embrassant une seconde fois.

« Dis, Mione.

-Mmm ?

-Je t'aime. »

Il avait lâché ça de la façon la plus banale du monde. Aussitôt, ses oreilles prirent une jolie teinte rouge écarlate, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi, mon Ronnie. »

……………

Molly, Fred, Harry et Ginny qui commençaient à avoir le temps long parlaient peu. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'Hermione était rentrée dans la chambre de Ron et qu'elle n'en était toujours pas sorti. Quand Arthur, George, Charlie et Bill arrivèrent pour prendre des nouvelles du dernier fils Weasley, Harry et Ginny décidèrent qu'il était temps de savoir ce que faisait les deux amis. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent ces deux derniers en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. Les jumeaux lâchèrent un « Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! » et Molly étouffa un sanglot de bonheur à la vue de son fils et sa nouvelle petite-amie s'embrassant.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Ron sortit de l'hôpital et qu'il rentra à son appartement (qu'il partage avec sa sœur, sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami n'oubliez pas !), il découvrit que la disposition des chambres avaient changé. Sur la porte de la chambre d'Hermione se trouvait un petit panneau qui indiquait 'Bureau de Hermione' et sur celle de sa chambre se trouvait un autre panneau indiquant 'Chambre de Ron et Hermione'. Il sourit et voulut aller voir sa belle mais remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Ginny portait également un panneau 'Bureau de Ginny' et celle de Harry indiquait 'Chambre de Harry et Ginny'. Il y a à peine cinq jours, cet appartement était habité par quatre amis célibataires et aujourd'hui était habité par deux couples, plus amis que jamais…

« L'amitié et l'amour sont vraiment les plus beaux sentiments qui existent ! » pensa Ron à voix haute avant d'aller rejoindre ses trois colocataires au salon.

… … … …

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic ! Bisous et bonne rentrée en avance ! (Je sais, ça la fout de dire ça… :p)_

_PS : N'hésitez pas à aller sur mon blog ! Mione-Maraudeurs.Sky !_


End file.
